Henos aqui
by DeborahLopez
Summary: Summary: -Si te divorcias de mi, te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro- me amenazado y se fue sin mirarme. Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared. No habia motivo para que Edward quisiera mantener a su lado a una mujer que ya no amaba ¿o si?
1. Prefacio

Summary: -Si te divorcias de mi, te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro- me amenazado y se fue sin mirarme. Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared. No habia motivo para que Edward quisiera mantener a su lado a una mujer que ya no amaba ¿o si?

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

Henos Aquí

Prefacio.

Esto habia llegado muy lejos. Le habia fallado a Demetrio el hombre que creí que amaba. Edward parecía que me dominaba a su antojo.

-Bella- me llamo- Lamento lo que paso, fue descabellado, pero era la única manera.

-Es que, no puedo creer que fueras capaz de esto. Prácticamente juegas con una vida te das cuenta- respondí casi odiándolo.

-Lo siento, pero no podía dejarte ir- Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Ya me perdiste- Replique con desdén.

Saco un sollozo de su garganta.

-Es lo que quieres, si de verdad lo amas a el, esta bien, te daré los papeles del divorcio, pero eso si, es mi hijo y estaré a su lado, entendiste- salió del cuarto y la puerta se golpeo sonoramente cuando cerro.

Todo se veía en desorden. Una parte de mi odiaba a mi esposo y la otra me decía que aun lo amaba y que por eso mi corazón se desenfrenaba cuando lo observaba.

Quizás...

**Hola **** comenzando de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció? Pésima, decente, DIGAN ALGO D:**

**-DL-**


	2. La ventana

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es toda mía. Si lo se tengo serios problemas mentales XD.

No doy autorización para copiar esta historia, a menos que tengan buenos argumentos (por si lo llegan hacer) y recuerden DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO, SEAN ORIGINALES.

**Henos aquí.**

Capitulo 1. La ventana

Seis. Llevaba seis años de casada, con unos meses. Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido hace muy poco.

Flash back

Era una día lluvioso y normal en la pequeña ciudad de Forks, no tenia mucho sentido el que me encontraba sola en una cafetería del pueblo leyendo un libro mientras bebía café. Alguna vez uno de mis compañeros de la universidad me habia dicho que yo daba pena en esa circunstancia, pero sinceramente me daba totalmente igual.

El local no estaba lleno, pero tampoco vació. Daba un aspecto común, dos ancianos tomando un café en los asientos de la mesa del fondo. Un típico señor con sombrero comiendo una hamburguesa fría y otras tantas personas que hablaban tranquilamente de un tema que, en particular, no me interesaba.

Los jóvenes de mi tipo, me refiero a los solitarios, quienes no les importa ni un gramo la popularidad, ni ser del agrado de todos, es mas, nos gusta pasar desapercibidos solían ir a esa cafetería.

Pero paso algo que jamás en mi corta vida –en ese entonces- habría imaginado. Llego Edward Cullen allí. Solo. Y obviamente, derramando su atractivo por doquier.

Aquel joven de ojos verdes, me enloquecía, quien anhelaba, quería y que por desgracia nunca tendría.

Ese era un de esos amores platónicos, que podías mirar, escuchar, soñar con el, pero hasta allí.

Sentí una extraña vergüenza y pánico de que me viera. Intente cubrir mi rostro con mi cabello deslucido.

Aunque, considere que, era algo absurdo hacer eso. ¿Qué si me veía?, De todas formas el siquiera sabia que yo existía en este planeta. Proseguí a leer el libro que leía. Los miserable, un excelente titulo.

-¿Bella Swan?-murmuro una hermosa voz. Su hermosa voz. Tan melodiosa, tan varonil, tan perfecta. Posiblemente ahora mismo estaba babeando la mesa.

¿Me...me conocía?, ¿como?, ¿cuándo? y ¿dónde?

Senti que me sonroje.

-¿Ss...ss...si ?- conteste sumamente nerviosa.

Voltee para verlo a la cara, y me deslumbre, como se costumbre. Se veía sofocantemente guapo, el suéter negro que llevaba puesto resaltaba su piel blanca.

Entonces sentí que posiblemente esto era una broma de mal gusto, que me pondría en ridículo, saldrían cámaras escondidas y un señor con micrófono diciendo "¡Caíste!". La ora posibilidad es que era un sueño muy realista. O quizás, ya me habia vuelto loca y mi mente creaba imágenes y sonidos vividos..

Sonrió de manera espléndida y tomo asiento en frente de mi.

-¡Hey!- exclamo- ¿estas bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Su voz era tan increíble.

-Eh...eh...eh no-tartamudee como una idiota-¿po..por que preguntas eso?

-Pues, no lo se, quizás , por el simple hecho de que haz palidecido-comento con voz divertida.

Algo en mi mente me estaba a empezando a decir que talvez no estaba soñando.

-amm...

-¿amm...?-me arremedo con de forma burlona. Rió jovialmente.

-Disculpa creí que no me conocías-baje la mirada ciertamente sonrojada.

Me miro como si estuviera observando a un perro en un carro conduciendo.

Luego comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?-pregunte ofendida, aunque aun así impactada por su imponente presencia.

-El hecho de no conocerte, es casi imposible-se sentó en la silla frente a mi.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Vas al lado mío en ciencias ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo como algo obvio, bueno, realmente si lo era- Puede ser que eres tu quien ignora mi existencia.

Voltee a ver a la ventana, mi cara arder.

¿Qué si lo ignoraba? Eso resultaba ridículo. Si el supiera que en mis patéticas hojas de cuaderno escribía su nombre por todas partes como psicópata.

-No, bueno , no es muy posible. Quiero decir eres muy popular y eso ya sabes.

Trataba de no mirarlo a la cara lo mas que podía.

-Realmente no me considero alguien que merezca tanta atención- lo mire como si estuviese loco- No me mires así, es que realmente no es como si fuera un rompe corazones o un deportista en la escuela. Esa fama que me han dado no la he creado. Sinceramente no entiendo su afán conmigo.

-Bueno, es algo razonable pero tienes muchas cosas buenas, quiero decir no por nada muchos te siguen y tienes una novia guapísima. Y realmente, si eres un poco de rompecorazones.

Habia ya hecho una asquerosa lista de las 10 chicas con las que habia tenido una relación, eran de 2 meses de duración, con una hasta 8 meses. Y la actual Jessica con la que llevaba tres meses cumplidos. Estaba segura que algo en mi cabeza no funcionaba bien, o era mi sentir masoquista.

-A decir verdad sigo sin comprender el motivo, mejor tu dime ¿qué ves de bueno en mi?-me cuestiono curioso.

-Ah, es, bueno, eres listo... y todo lo que haces lo haces muy bien... y eres un gran conquistador... y pues con todo respeto por ti y por tu novia eres ... quiero decir eres de buen parecer.

**Necesito un tanque de oxigeno. **Me dije a mi misma.

-Primero que nada, si admito que soy inteligente, pero eso es pura herencia de mi padre, segundo, para mi lo que hago lo hago en parámetros normales, simplemente exageran en su reacción, puede que si sea un rompe corazones pero tengo una razón buena que te daré mas adelante y en tanto a mi apariencia, realmente no me importa, creo que lo que vale mas en una persona es su carácter, su forma de ser y de pensar.

Me quede casi con la boca abierta. El era simplemente impresionante, no se veía a si mismo con claridad.

-En algo no concuerdo con tu opinión física, tus novias han sido usualmente de las mas bellas de la escuela- Para mi propio dolor.

-Sabes, es posible que últimamente me he dejado llevar por la apariencia. Y no tengo novia. Jessica y yo terminamos hace dos, el motivo no lo se porque ella lo decidió, de ahora en adelante seré mas claro conmigo mismo y no me dejare llevar con facilidad. Y por el momento no esta en mi idea enamorarme realmente. Sabes que quien mas he querido es a Tanya Denali, antes de que cambiara de instituto.

Me lastimaba saber que el aun se oía enamorado de ella.

-Okey-sentía que lloraría- Sabes, me tengo que ir, mi padre llegara y debo hacerle la cena.

Me pare de mi asiento y lo mire por ultima vez.

-Espera...

-Nos vemos en la escuela, hasta luego Edward-abrace su nombre- nos veremos en la escuela.

Y salí prácticamente corriendo del local.

Fin del Flash Back

Y estaba en este momento. Mire mi argolla de casada y la acaricie. Era preciosa y tenia esa hermosa frase que me ha marcado "Henos aquí".

Pero, todo habia empeorado con el tiempo. Mi sueños e ilusiones se estaban yendo a la basura. Todo estaba mal desde que habia subido de puesto en el trabajo, ahora era subdirector del hospital. Al principio habia sido una excelente noticia, lamentablemente eso habia preludiado una pesadilla. Edward y yo estábamos felizmente casados. Sin hijos aun, queríamos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio primero los viajes, las fiestas y cosas asi.

Desde el momento en que se convirtió en director del hospital casi no nos veíamos, ni hablábamos de nosotros, tampoco siquiera teníamos intimidad.

Me sentía sola. Ya nisiquiera podía salir con Alice, ya que tenia 8 meses de embarazo y estaba de alto riesgo. Mira nuestra habitación, era color melocotón, con cortinas blancas casi transparentes. La cabecera de la cama era café oscuro, así como la cómoda y el tocador. Todo era producto de Esme mi suegra, ella tenia ese excelente gusto en la decoración.

Mire mi ventana, del lado izquierdo, el cielo era gris así como se estaba volviendo mi vida. La cama sobre la que estaba sentada era grande y tan vacía sin el.

No sabia ni en que momento paso, pero mira el reloj y la era media noche el cielo estaba negro y no se veía ni una sola estrella.

Suspire de tristeza.

Apague la lámpara que estaba de lado derecho y me recosté sobre las sabanas. Intente dormir, pero me era muy difícil cuando mi cabeza no dejaba de maquinar ideas.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió lentamente. Voltee esperanzada y me senté rápidamente.

-Bella, lo siento te desperté- dijo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormida, no puedo conciliar el sueño- dije apenada.

Encendí la lámpara para verlo. Se veía guapo y agotado.

Dejo su maletín recargado contra la pared.

-Bien me ire a bañar- dijo con simpleza y se comenzó a dirigir al baño del cuarto.

-Edward...-

Volteo a verme con cansancio.

-¿Si?

-Amm- me arme de valor- Yo, bueno... quiero saber si te darán vacaciones o alguna clase de descanso.

Suspiro algo frustrado.

-No, comprende que hay demasiado trabajo y urgencias- Se enfado y acto seguido entro al baño.

Me sentí vulnerable y lagrimas silenciosas recorrieron mi rostro.

Aquellas lo habia hecho en un pasado.

Flash back

Desde aquella platica con Edward fuimos un poco mas cercanos. Cada vez mas. Incluso en los descansos nos juntamos una que otra vez. Según yo ya habia tomado la decisión de superarlo.

Después nos habíamos distanciado un poco. Se pasaba el tiempo con una chica llamada Casandra, la cual era su nueva mejor amiga. Me habia enterado que los encontraron besándose por un corredor.

Desde ese momento ya no se les vio juntos. No captaba bien el motivo pero realmente no me quería enterar.

La clase de ciencias ya me resultaba tediosa. Edward trataba de buscar platica pero no daba mi brazo a torcer fácil.

Finalmente una mañana decidí poner un poco mas de atención a lo que decía.

-Ya solo faltan unos meses para que vayamos a la universidad- me comento – ¿ya decidiste a cual iras?

-Eh, creo que mi sueño es ir a Dartmouth, es una gran universidad, con excelente desempeño académico. Realmente no creo que me acepten, a pesar de que ya he enviado la solicitud. No soy una cerebrito para entrar allí.

Puso expresión algo ofendida.

-Oh, es una gran coincidencia, pienso ir allá al igual que tu, pero no te preocupes, eres inteligente.-Sonrió- Es mas si es necesario tengo contactos en esa universidad y te aseguro que te ayudare a entrar.

Me quede plasmada.

-¿Qué? No, no, no ¿Acaso se te perdió un tornillo?-Respira difícil- Es una locura, por favor no me ayudes y hay muchas mas universidades si no me aceptan.

-Pero es tu sueño- Replico- y tal vez, yo quiera que vayas allí.

Jale aire.

El me miro con de forma extraña. Torció sus labios de alegría y parecía que sus ojos brillaran.

Me sentí aturdida.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?- solté la pregunta intimidada.

-Eh-movió su cabeza un poco y dijo con simpleza- no te estaba mirando me quede pensando.

Me habia observado de una manera tan inexplicable. Por un segundo pensé...

En algo imposible.

Fin del flash Back.

Me recosté sobre la almohada. El salió del baño ya con ropa de dormir. Secaba su cabello con una toalla blanca y se recostó al lado mío.

Nada. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni un ¿cómo fue tu día?. Siquiera un "buenas noches" de cortesía.

Desde hace un año empezaron los problemas, ya en este momento actual llegaron a un limite incontrolable. No parecía mi esposo. Era como un extraño que se sienta al lado en una sala de espera.

De aquel hombre maravilloso del que me habia enamorado no quedaba mas que recuerdos.

Flash Back

Me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque. El día era brillante.

-¿Bella?- me llamo esa voz melodiosa que tanto anhelaba.

Voltee para mirarlo. Otra vez me robaba el aliento con facilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo interesado.

-Pues, no te mentiré diciendo que contemplo a los niños o las flores. Solo que no tenia nada que hacer en casa y me dio por venir aquí- Dije con franqueza.

Se acerco a mi y tomo asiento a mi lado. Se le veía feliz y tranquilo.

-Yo, vine a pensar en alo que últimamente ha rodeado mi cabeza, no sabia que hacer- fijo su mirada en la mía con ternura- Creo que ya tengo la respuesta.

-Oh enserio-contuve un poco el aire- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-Esta justo en frente de mi.

Baje la mirada.

-Me gustas Bella- dijo ahora un poco mas serio.

Me sorprendí.

-¿Qué?-no me la podía creer- Disculpa, pero esto no es gracioso.

Entrecerró los ojos con cara de que no entendía mi reacción.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no puedes jugar así con mis emociones, no es chistoso realmente.- Me enoje.

-No es broma, te lo digo enserio-Ahora se veía triste- Se que he sido ciego antes, pero me siento absolutamente tonto, ¿cómo nunca te vi?

-¿Po-porque?-parpadee confundida- Quiero decir, no puede ser, que te podría atraer de mi.

-Todo- respondió como si fuera algo obvio- tu carisma, tu forma de hablar, toda tu eres perfecta.

-Pero que tontería...

-Te quiero Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que miraba?-asentí- Es porque eres increíble. Eres simplemente hermosa y cautivadora.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

Me negaba a creerle.

-Puede que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi pero...

-Eres un idiota-lo interrumpí- He estado enamorada de ti desde hace mas de dos años y tu no me mirabas.

-Si lo soy-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- pero ahora, quiero que sepas que estoy loco por ti y que quiero estar a tu lado si me lo permites.

-Yo...- tenia miedo, de todo en si.

Nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar.

En cierto instante me adelante un poco mas que el y me jalo del brazo. Quede enfrente de el y me abrazo de la cintura.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- musito ansioso.

-Si- Respondí dichosa.

Se acerco y me beso sutilmente.

Habia imaginado eso mil veces en mis absurdas fantasías. Me equivoque, fue mejor, mucho mas increíble de lo que habia pensado.

Fin del flash back

Si tan solo pudiéramos ser aquellos jóvenes enamorados de nuevo. Pero mi fe desaparecía conforme pasaban los días.

Voltee a verlo, ya estaba dormido acostado boca arriba. Me sostuve sobre mi codo para admirarlo mejor bajo la penumbra.

Acaricie su rostro con amor. Lo estaba perdiendo.

Quizás ya no me amaba y no se atrevía a decírmelo. Me acurruque en su hombro.

Era la única manera de poder tocarlo.

Esas ganas de llorar volvieron a mi. El era mi vida.

-Te quiero- susurre demasiado bajo.

Demasiado.

Adfsufhhhre hola, ¿como andan? He tenido esta idea. Lo se no es algo del otro mundo pero se me ocurrió. Ya se que debería continuar con la otra pero la inspiración se me ha ido, por eso mismo decidí quitar una de mis anteriores historia. Esta es triste pero me fascinó. Eso es todo.

**-DL-**


	3. El aroma de las hojas

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama ya fue una deliración mía de las drogas (broma, broma).

DI NO AL PLAGIO

Capitulo 2. El aroma de las hojas.

Estoy tan aburrida.

Cansada. Harta de estar encerrada.

El teléfono sonó y apresurada fui a contestarlo.

-Bueno- Conteste esperanzada.

-Señora Cullen- reconocí rápidamente la voz de Jane, la secretaria de Edward.

-Si, ¿qué pasa Jane?- dije con decepción amarrándome el puente de la nariz.

-Disculpe, pero el señor Cullen me ha pedido que le de un recado-dijo profesional.

-Oh, si, ¿que?- me desgane mas.

-Este viernes habrá una cena en el hospital como celebración de los 50 años, y me ha pedido su esposo que le informa, ya que espera que lo acompañe- dijo con voz de grabadora.

-¿Qué? Y acaso el mismo no me lo pudo haber dicho cuando llegara a la casa- me ofendí y subí un tono mi voz.

-No es mi intención molestarle- critico aburrida- solo obedezco ordenes.

Estaba molesta pero no pensaba ponerme al brinco para empezar una pelea con la secretaria de mi marido.

-Esta bien- agarra mi coraje y lo mantuve para que no saliera.

-Que tenga buena tarde- se despidió y colgó.

Cada día empeoraba mi situación. Siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia para marcarme el mismo.

"Hasta aquí" me dije a mi misma.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa naranja de manga larga y salí de mi casa. Tome un taxi y pedí que me llevara al centro comercial. Mi plan era ir a la librería y rentar unos libros para ocupar mi tiempo en algo productivo. Gracias al cielo tenia una membresía en una de las librerías de allí.

Al llegar entre, hace tiempo que no salía de casa, no desde antes que Alice quedara embarazada y se le imposibilitara salir por su estado. Extrañaba tanto a mi amiga, pero con enterarla de mis problemas nada bueno surgiría. Camine e hice como si viera las tiendas de moda y me interesara las prendas que vendían, en realidad la moda causaba flojera en mi.

-¿Bella?- Me llamo una voz femenina.

Mire extrañada a todas partes hasta que vi a una muchacha, y reconocí a Ángela, mi ex -compañera de la preparatoria.

-¿Ángela Webber?- Respondí alegre y corrimos para abrazarnos.

-No lo puedo creer, Bella estas guapísima, no te veo desde hace nueve años- puso cara sorprendida pero feliz.

-Eh, si, ya soy vieja- dije algo irónica.

-Solo tenemos 28, bien yo aun 27, pero no es tanto- puso sus manos en la cintura. Y dejo caer sus hombros fuerte para caer en mi exageración.

Seguimos caminando.

-Ay Bella tenemos mucho que contar, ¿estas ocupada?- pregunto curiosa- porque me encantaría que platicáramos ahora mismo en algún café.

-No para nada- sonreí me di cuenta del bien que me hacia salir- al contrario, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Fuimos a un café cercano llamado "Deleite" y pedimos dos cafés y un pastelito de fresa. Ángela contenta me platico de lo que habia hecho con su vida hasta al momento. Aun no se habia casado, ni conseguido un novio, pero ya vivía sola y trabajaba en una compañía dedicada a la organización de eventos como asistente de una organizadora reconocida.

Terminamos riendo por sus ocurrencias, ahora se veía mas activa y completamente feliz. Un tanto mas extrovertida de cómo era en la escuela.

-¿Y tu Bella? Cuéntame, como va tu vida, me entere que te casaste con Edward Cullen- comento divertida.

-Eh, si, es cierto- afirme y me escode bebiendo mi café.

-¡Ay Bella! Eres afortunada-Tomo un trago de la bebida- Se notaba que se adoraban, mucho, y que se hayan casado suena como un cuento de hadas.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-Si eso creo- respondí- Y, termine mis estudios, ahora estoy trabajando de medio tiempo para una editorial, soy encargada de artículos especiales para festividades, ya que eso se me da bien.

Intente cambiar de tema, pero eso también me hacia recordar que Edward no quería que trabajara, no es que fuera un machista, pero argumento que no era necesario. Tampoco era una persona que amara el hecho de tener que salir a trabajar con un saco, prefería el confort de mi hogar, pero en este momento pensaba diferente a como lo hacia hace tres años, talvez en la actualidad me hubiese sentado bien trabajar fuera.

-Oh eso suena interesante, jamás habia escuchado que existiera un puesto así. Pero me pone feliz saber que tienes un empleo tan radical, se escucha cómodo tu trabajo-repuso relajada.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes.

-Y ¿cómo vas con Edward?-regreso a la pregunta original.

-Ammm...

Su celular sonó y en este caso estaría perfecta la frase "Me salvo la campana"

Ella asentía y contestaba "Si papa, si, esta bien". Cuando termino me miro apenada.

-Oh lo siento, debo irme, pero tenemos una platica pendiente- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y yo la imitaba de inmediato.

Me abrazo como despedida y me pidió mi teléfono para poder llamarme después.

-Oh- me dio un segundo abrazo- Ha sido genial verte, me puso de lo mas contenta, nos vemos.

-Si- conteste y nos soltamos- hasta pronto.

Se fue un poco apresurada. Por mi parte vi la hora. Apenas eran las cinco y media. Me encamine a la librería para hacer mi cometido.

Llegue y al sentir la presencia de los libro me hizo sentir completamente viva. Definitivamente me hacia falta esto.

Era muy bonito el local.

Revise los estantes de madera y me deje llevar por los cientos de títulos que apreciaban mis ojos. También por el espléndido aroma de las hojas. Vi uno llamado Damián, se me hizo interesante así que intente sacarlo, pero la presión de los otros libros que se pegaban mucho a el no lo dejaban salir. Jale un poco mas fuerte y logre que saliera, pero se cayo al suelo.

-Oh no- me agacha a recogerlo pero una mano blanca ya lo tenia.

Mire enfrente y vi a un hombre blanco de pelo negro y buen parecer que lo sostenía.

Me quede un poco plasmada, pues era guapo y encantador a simple vista.

Nos paramos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarnos. Sus ojos se despegaron de mi para ver el ejemplar de su mano.

-Es un buen libro- recomendó y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Yo, bueno, en realidad no se de que trate, no he leído el prologo- baje la mirada cohibida.

-Confié en mi, es realmente bueno- Insistió.

-Gracias...

-Demetrio...Vulturi- tomo mi mano y la beso- y usted bella dama.

-Isabella Cu... Swan- decidí no agregar mi apellido, puesto que, ya no sabia si era mío o no-Pero solo dígame Bella.

-Bueno Bella, ha sido un gusto conocerla-Asintió como caballero de época.

-El gusto es mío- dije apenada.

-Hasta pronto- comencé a caminar pero aun sentía su mirada sobre mi.

Fui con la bibliotecaria. Entregue mi membresía y mi identificación del trabajo. Cuando salí me sentía mucho mejor.

Cuando llegue a casa, me puse a leer con lentitud, pues no quería acabarlo rápido y tener que irlo a entregar pronto. Aunque me gustaría volverme a encontrar con Demetrio. Era un hombre gratamente agradable. Me regañe a mi misma, no podía, era una mujer casada, bueno, supuestamente.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 10, se me habia ido volando el tiempo. Me prepare para dormir, me di un buen baño donde tarde un rato, me puse algo ligero, unos pantalones suaves de franela y una camisa de tirantes. Cepille mi cabello y mis dientes. En fin, la rutina de cada noche.

Me fui a dormir, ya eran las doce. Oí entonces la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

Quise ignorarlo, pero tenia un asunto pendiente.

Me senté y lo mire fijo. Se veía desganado.

-Aun despierta.

-Si, no se porque te extraña- replique algo molesta.

Se empezó a dirigir al baño pero lo frene hablándole.

-Me puedes explicar porque tu secretaria tuvo que llamarme para informarme de la cena del hospital- inquirí.

-¿Y? No veo que tenga eso de malo- respondió cansado.

-¿Acaso tu mismo no podías habérmelo dicho?- reproche.

Suspiro cansado y se agarro la cabeza.

-Mira, no sabia si realmente tendría tiempo, lo hice para dar mayor seguridad de que no se me olvidara- dijo frustrado.

Lo mire como si no pudiera creer lo que decía.

-Ya, estoy sumamente cansado y no tengo fuerzas para explicarte todo lo que hago y el porque, así que déjame-me soltó con tono enojado y se metió al baño.

Pronto escuche la regadera abierta. Me acosté de lado izquierdo y me lamente de mi propia vida que en un momento no habia sido tan mala.

Para nada lo habia sido. Me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo finalmente.

Flash back.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre mi mano en forma de puño. Me gustaba venir a este prado, era inspirador, pero habia algo que rondaba mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te preocupa amor?- me pregunto Edward.

Jale aire y luego lo expulse de forma abrupta.

-Es que, me quedo pensando mucho en el matrimonio- masculle ansiosa.

Me miro extrañado.

-¿Que te inquieta?- beso mi coronilla.

-Pues- me voltee para verlo y acaricie su mejilla- el matrimonio en su aspecto, he oído que muchas veces no funciona. ¿Qué tal si nos pasa lo mismo?

Frunció los labios y suspiro, me abrazo.

-No tiene porque ponerte mal eso.

-Si, pero...tengo tanto miedo a perderte, que cuando nos casemos todo cambie.- dije un poco desesperada.

-Bella, estaremos juntos, eres lo mas importante para mi.- susurro- en el caso de que algo vaya mal lucharía por ti, porque te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Sonreí feliz y mas tranquila.

-Y- añadió- ya no puedo esperar, ¿te imaginas? Tu y yo en nuestra casa escuchando como llora nuestro bebe como si no hubiera mañana.

Me sorprendí.

-Eh- me apreté mas contra el nerviosa reprimiendo una risa algo sofocada.

Se carcajeo suavemente.

-Será divertido cielo- y tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos para besarme mientras la tarde seguía su curso normal.

Lalalala hola, bueno ya aquí terminando este nuevo cap. ¿Qué, un review o que?

**-DL-**


	4. Un trofeo brillante

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la trama es mia O.O (Esward tambien solo que no lo sabe).

DI NO AL PLAGIO.

Capitulo 3. Un trofeo brillante

El Sol entro por la ventana con tonalidades naranja intenso. Cerre los ojos fuerte, en un intento desesperado de que la luz no transpasara mis parpado pero era algo tonto mi pobre esfuerzo humano. Abri los ojos sin ganas de enfrentarme a otro dia comun. Esa idea me hartaba.

Hoy era la dichosa cena de Edward. Solo me servia para ver caras con sonrisas falsas y atentos saludos hipócritas.

No tenia animos para todo eso, pero aun asi tenia que ir a lucir como la esposa feliz, sumisa y bien portada de Edward.

Ya habia escogido mi atuendo, un vestido blanco sin mangas y hasta la rodilla que no me iba tan mal. Mi pelo suelto con rizos, no necesitaba mas que un maquillaje ligero. La mañana se fue muy rapido, no la senti prácticamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de noche. Estaba lista para ir a la celebración y Edwad paso por mi como lo habiamos acordado el dia anterior, por supuesto, siempre de forma corta y concisa.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?- pregunto mi esposo al cabo de unos minutos de subir al auto.

-No tengo nada que decir-"tampoco creo que te interese oir lo que pienso" dije para mi misma.

Su vista busco la mia y alzo los ojos al cielo como si lo que hubiera dicho sonara ridículo.

Cruce los brazos, el aburrimiento fue mas intenso asi que decidi hablar.

-¿Cuál es el punto de llevarme a esa reunion del hospital?- pregunte amarga.

-Tiene algo de malo que haya querido llevarte conmigo- respondio secanta.

-No- menti un poco- Solo que me sorprendio que recordaras que existo.

Ignoro mi comentario por completo.

-¿Acaso te parezco un trofeo el cual puedes presentar ante tus amistades para no quedar mal?- replique molesta.

-Deja de fastidiar- suspiro en tono exasperado.

Las cosas estaban demasiado frias entre nosotros asi que preferi un nudo en la garganta por las ganas de llorar, pero aguante.

En un pasado mi llanto era un verdadero problema, por cualquier cosa minima mis ojos desbordaban lagrimas, era realmente humillante.

Flash back

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, habia quedado de encontrarme con Edward. Llevábamos solamente 4 dias de novios. Para los de la escuela fue complicado asimilar que el gran Edward Cullen se haya fijado en alguien tan antipatica e impopular como Bella Swan. En especial a Laurent, una chica que estaba detrás de el desde hace unas semanas atrás.

Estaba abstraida en mis pensamientos cuando unas manos me aventaron violentamente conta los casilleros.

Era Laurent con su mirada furiosa sobre mi y con otras dos seguidoras o mas bien aspirantes a ser como ella. Cosa que no creia muy posible.

-¿Quién te crees tu?- Escupio entre dientes.

-...-no pude hablar del miedo.

-Mira Swan, dejame aclararte una cosa si-volvio a azotarme contra los casilleros-Yo soy hermosa, popular, IMPORTANTE y tu, niñata, eres una nerda, insignificante, fea. Se que te has de sentir la gran cosa porque Edward te tiene suficiente lastima para andar con alguien como tu, pero comprende, solo lo hace por eso, POR LASTIMA.

Mis ojos picaron por la necesidad de llorar, poco a poco mis lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-¡Ay si! Llora, es lo unico que puedes hacer tarada- se burlo de mi.-Edward es mio, captas ¡MIO!

Alzo su puño amenazante contra mi cara.

-¡Sueltala!- oi la voz de Edward gritar.

Quito a Laurent con un tanto de brutalidad y me sostuvo entre sus brazos, posteriormente me saco de alli.

Yo seguia llorando patéticamente.

-Bella- suspiro con dolor- Mi Bella, no llores amor mio.

-Es...que- solloce y eso me impedia hablar bien.

Espere unos minutos para tranquilizarme y nos sentamos en una banca, el timbre sono pero ninguno entro a clases.

-Edward- subi para ver sus ojos verdes- tienen razon.

Me miro con ternura y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente.

-No.

-Si, tu...eres tu... y yo solo soy una persona...

-No- volvio a callarme- no te permito que hables asi de ti, tu eres maravillosa, encantadora, unica.

Lo mire algo atonita.

-Los que te diferencia de ellas- prosiguió diciéndome con voz protectora y sensible- es tu sinceridad, tu fragilidad, toda tu. No te compararia con nadie, eres la primera que ha estado conmigo de corazon, que me ha queriado sin comparación. Amo la forma en que hablas, como te mueves, cuando sonries. Cada pequeño detalle de ti te hace perfecta para mi.

Sus palabras causaron en mi un alivio increíble, sonrei y asenti.

-Te quiero.

Puso su frente sobre la mia.

-Yo tambien te quiero.- respondi dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Fin de Flash back

Llegamos al hospital, y tal como supuse, era como un bonito broche que Edward presumia, su fria calides no era favorable a mi humor. Trate de distraerme inútilmente con la decoración dorada.

Vi a Carlislie y a Esme, mis suegros hablar tranquilamente y atendiendo a los curiosos. Me separe de Edward y fui con ellos buscando algo un poco interesante que hacer.

Esme me vio y sonrio maternalmente.

-Isabella, hija- se acerco y me beso en la mejilla- ya no te hemos visto recientemente, ¿se puede saber porque?

Su falso enfado en la ultima oración era adorable y me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Oh, disculpa Esme- la llame por su nombre ya que no le agradaba que le dijera suegra o "señora- es solo que, pues no se me ha dado la oportunidad.

Baje la mirada apenada.

-Me he sentido sola últimamente- pronuncio nostalgica- Alice casi no la he podido ver y ella no puede ir a la casa por su estado y tu te desapareces cariño.

Carlislie abrazo a Esme y beso su cabellera.

-Yo estoy contigo cielo- dijo consolándola.

-Si- rio un poco- pero estas trabajando mucha parte del dia y ademas extraño la cercania de mi familia.

Hizo un ademan con el brazo para señalarme.

Me encantaba ver su matrimonio, era maravillosa la idea de que llevaban treinta años de casados y siempre se les veia con algun toque de afecto cada dia.

Yo habia soñado con algo asi.

Llego un señor elegante a llamar la atención de mi suegros.

Me aleje de alli y busque algo suficientemente colorido y brillante, de forma qu epareciera que contemplaba el "arte".

Vi un cuadro colgado, una foto muy antigua del hompital cuando iniciaba. Alli salia el padre de mi suegro, que nunca conoci pues fallecio desde que Carlislie tenia unos veinticinco años.

Senti una mano en mi hombro.

Voltee confundida por el contacto y me recibio una gran sonrisa. Era aquel hombre, Demetrio, el que habia encontrado en la librería.

Habia terminado mi libro en tres dias, era muy buena por lo cual lo consumi rapido. Cuando fui a la libreroa tenia una minima esperanza de volver a encontrarme con el, pero no atino mi suerte.

-Isabella...Swan ¿cierto?- sonrio acogedoramente y tomo mi mano para darle un beso.

-Asi es, ¿Demetrio Vulturi?- pregunte para no parecer que habia pensado en el.

-Cierto- asintió- Crei que la volveria a ver en la librería, pero supongo que nuestro tiempo de lectura es diferente.

-Si asi parece- me sonroje.

-Me sorprende encontrarla aquí, ¿es familiar de algun miembro del hospital o algo por el estilo?

Mis nervios comenzaron, quizas era buena idea aclararle que era la esposa de el subdirector, pero algo no me convencia del todo.

-Mejor digame usted si es familiar de algun trabajador o es algun miembro importante- quise cambiar la dirección de la pregunta.

-Oh, si en realidad vengo mas que nada como un colado, mi hermana...-sus ojos se desconectaron de los mios y vio por encima de mi hombro.

Dio una sonrisa torcida y alzo la mano buscando llamar la atención de alguien. Iba a voltear para observar quien era, pero esa persona y habia llegado a mi lado.

-Hermano- Jane abrazo a Demetrio como saludo y volteo a verme.

Sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo de burla.

-Señora Cullen- me saludo cínicamente.

Demetrio me vio aturdido por lo que habia dicho la inhospida de Jane.

-¿Cullen?- cuestiono.

Iba a hablar pero me interrumpio de nuevo Jane.

-Asi es... ¿no sabias?, la señora aquí presente es la esposa de mi jefe, el doctor Edward Cullen- rio tontamente, en su interior disfrutaba grandemente mi desdicha.

La cara de Demetrio fue un poema de decepcion y confucion.

Mire abajo apenada.

-Es mas- hablo de nuevo- cada semana le suelo a hablar para informarle los planes de su esposo...-

Baje la vista e interrumpi.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- me retire de alli.

Precticamente me fui corriento. Ademas de ser vergonzoso y verme como la patrona de las concubinas faciles Jane habia logrado vengarse de mi por mi forma de reclamarle el porque mi esposo no podia decirme las cosas el mismo.

La fiesta continuo, entregaron el reconocimiento y Edward me llevo al estrado con el. Intente sonreir pero me fue sumamente complicado ya que no me sentia ni lo mas cercano de bien.

En cuando pude me baje de alli y busque cono salir de esa vergonzosa situación.

Fui a otro piso y vi que habia un pequeño balcon, me parecio agradable asi que me puse alli a conmtemplar el cielo, que no tenia ni una sola estrella.

La quietud daba tranquilidad a mi corazon por ese instante. Las voces de los otros pisos no se escuchaban.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- escuche la voz de Demetrio y voltee a verlo. Sus ojos eran pacientes pero aun asi desconcertados.

-Lo lamento- se acerco a mi hasta quedar a mi lado- Se... se que no estuvo bien. Haz de pensar lo mejor de mi.

Rio por un segúndo de forma amable.

-Por un minuto...talvez crei mal de ti-sus ojos se enfocaron en mi- Pero luego te subiste a ese estrado junto con tu esposo y vi tu expresión.

Me mordi el labio sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No eres feliz cierto? Vi tu falsa sonrisa y tu inconfundible inconformidad, como si solo quisiera huir de alli, terminar con eso rapido.

Abri la boca sorprendida, habia acertado completamente.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso con solo observarme?- inquiri.

-Tus ojos son como un libro a tu alma, son faciles de leer.- respondio tierno- cuentame, ¿cómo es que tu llegaste a esta desdicha?

Cerre mis ojos cansada. ¿Le iba a contar a un prácticamente extraño mi vida?

Si, lo haria.

-Edward y yo llevamos seis años de casados apenas y pues al principio, los primeros años, todo era buena, tranquilo, cada dia era disfrutable, pero...-trague en seco- a Edward se le dio la oportunidad de ser el subdirector del hospital y el dudo, me pregunto a mi si era buena idea- hice una pequeña pausa- yo acepte, porque era una gran oportunidad para el, era un puesto importante, su padre se lo permitio, sabia que significaba mucho para el, demasiado a decir verdad.

"Al comienzo. Los primero meses fue complicado, era mucho trabajo para el asi que solia llegar tarde a casa. Lo esperaba pero habia ocasiones en que llegaba hasta las dos de la madrugada y el sueño me vencia. Y luego se iba temprano, no queria molestar mi sueño por lo que no se despedia de mi. Aun asi buscábamos pasar pequeños momentos juntos, incluso pensamos en la idea de empezar a tener familia, pero el argumento que si yo quedase embarazada queria estar todo el dia conmigo y con el nuevo puesto era difícil, me pidio tiempo. El primer año paso, yo mantuve la esperanza de que todo mejoraria pero no fue asi. Al contrario, se volvio peor y el ambiente de la casa se enfrio. Edward se hizo amargo conmigo. Y hasta ahora sigue igual o peor.

Conclui cansada de tanto hablar y recordar, senti la mano de Demetrio limpiando mis mejillas, no me habia dado cuenta de que llore mientras hablaba.

-Lo lamento- disculpe mis lagrimas.

-Se ve que la has pasado mal- me abrazo y me sostuvo en sus brazos- pero tranquila se que habra algo que cambiara tu vida.

-Talvez- me separe de el para mirarlo.

-Mira- saco algo de su bolsillo, una tarjeta- toma, son datos mios, por si quieres localizarme.

Sonrei.

-Gracias.

Nos despedimo pues ya era tarde.

Edward nisiquiera me pregunto donde me habia encontrado en todo el tiempo que desapareci.

Llegamos a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando ya estaba lista para dormir me acoste y tape con la cobija, eran apreximadamente la 1 de la madrugada. Estaba agotada.

El sueño pesaba mucho. Podia oir los pasos de Edward pero los ignore. Ignore el como el me ignoraba a mi. Mi mente como siempre cavilo en recuerdos sin objetivo mas que lastimarme, en especial nuestra platica sobre tener una familia y tambien en como su voz me susurraba cosas dulces.

"Amor" crei oir su voz. Pero era otra jugarreta del sueño, en el cual cai finalmente.

-Corazon- Me hablo Edward.

-Mmm- respondi medio dormida.

-Despierta, tenemos la cita con el doctor recuerda- insistio moviendo mi brazo como un niño.

-No- me quede con la almohada en la cara.

-No quieres nazca sano- inquirio- parate.

Me rendi y lentamente me senti. Toque mi viente abultado.

-No creas que al bebe le gustan las inyecciones- le reproche intolerancia.

Rio divertido.

-Son por su bien-Argumento y acaricio mi vientre.

-¿Qué crees que sera?- comence un pequeño juego.

-Niña- dijo como algo obvio.

-Yo quiero un varon.

-Pero, amor, seria mejor una niña, tan hermosa como tu- beso mi frente.

-Mmm, no, mejo un niño tan apuesto como tu-contraataque.

-Bella, ya, luego peleamos por eso, apurate.

-No- me puse terca.

Se acerco a mi y beso mi cuello juguetonamente. Comenze a reir como una loca y el igual.

Me abrace a el y cerre los ojos disfrutando su aroma.

Pero cuando los abri, ya no estaba en mis brazos, me vi sola en un cuarto oscuro. Me asuste, toque mi vientre y estaba plano.

Mis ojos buscaron una salida y al fondo muy a lo lejor lo vi. Un cuadrito de luz. Me intente parar pero me senti pesada. Voltee a ver a otro lado y vi una puerta mucho mas cerca. Pero desde donde estaba se notaba que no era segura, a pesar de ser tentadora yo queria ir a la lejana. Algo en mi me lo pedia.

**Hola, ¿cómo estan?, mi mente se seca pero bueno, un nuevo capitulo, de esta humilde fanfic u.u yla ultima parte PARA ACLARAR, es un sueño asi que no se queden con cara de que no entienden. Por cierto alguien sabe de donde se puede descargar el libro "Desnuda ante ti" de **


End file.
